


【扎主教】太阳！

by Ireilas



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireilas/pseuds/Ireilas
Summary: 在阳台上，HC趴着抽烟。莫扎特刚起床，两个人裸着只穿内裤。看到这惊天一幕后莫扎特脑子里只剩想太阳。春天的阳光把他们晒得后背发红，于是干了个爽（啥玩意）莫扎特发现时间突然暂停了于是对HC 哔——时间停止解除之后HC觉得很不好于是沃尔夫冈·无辜他本人·莫扎特一副好心帮HC的样子又 哔——扎主教现代AU，车牌号NC-17。我终于也加入日马神教了，虽然我也没法轻轻日。（什么仇什么怨）日常OOC，新手司机，请大家系好安全带。





	【扎主教】太阳！

“唔嗯……”莫扎特四仰八叉地躺在床上。这家伙的睡相真是完全没法看：他一双修长的手臂大张着，腿一屈一伸，还把一半被子压在身下，袒露着白皙的胸膛，活像个霸占了三分之二的床的窜天猴。“希罗……”他翻了个身，手向身侧揽去，可本以为能一头扎在温暖怀抱里的莫扎特扑了个空。他整个人翻到了床的边缘，这一揽让他半边身子几乎要歪下床去。“卧槽！”下坠感让他瞬间清醒。他腾地坐起，一头金发顽皮地翘着，仿佛有只金丝雀立在稻草堆上鸣叫。科洛雷多去哪了。莫扎特满脸茫然地站起身，一手胡乱地抓揉着本就乱糟糟的金发，一手推开了卧室的门。

眼前的美景让莫扎特在某一瞬间以为自己起床方式不太对，又以为自己还躺在床上做着春梦。他竟然看见科洛雷多趴在阳台的地毯上看书。看书就算了，他还左边摆着咖啡右边摆着烟灰缸，无比悠闲自在。悠闲自在也就算了，他没穿衣服。是的，没穿衣服，浑身上下就只有昨晚上床睡觉时穿着的那条内裤。早晨的阳光将他肌肉隆起的地方照得发亮，而阴影又使得他的肌肉线条更加分明。

真美，想太阳。

科洛雷多似乎完全沉浸在了情节里。他的视线穿过镜片直直地落在那一行行文字上，不时用压着书的手臂将身子撑起一些，另一只手把烟递到嘴边，轻轻吸一口，然后伸手掸掸烟灰，不愿让目光离开书本一秒。莫扎特觉得自己就要心梗了。他满脑子都是那紧致肌肉的触感和科洛雷多身上咖啡与阳光交融在一起的香气。一阵风吹过，气压像个淘气的精灵，砰地一下关上了莫扎特身后的房门，吓得他一个激灵。“你醒了，”科洛雷多终于把目光从书上拔了下来，“要不要吃点什么。”他尾音上扬得很轻，轻得像在说一个陈述句。 “不用，我不饿。”莫扎特走到他身边坐下，和他一起分享春日的明媚阳光。

莫扎特眯着眼睛瞄着身边的人。阳光将他的后背照得泛红，像个刚刚开始成熟的苹果。 他被深深地吸引住了，虽然百分之百会惹来不满，但他还是忍不住伸手摸了一把。科洛雷多竟连动都没动一下，顺从地让他摸着。“哟今天这么听话呢？” 没有回应。这家伙不会是睡着了吧，太牛逼了睡着了还能撑的这么稳。他很快发现不对劲了。书页已经很久没翻过了。以科洛雷多那丧心病狂的阅读速度不可能看得这么慢。而且烟灰缸里的火星居然还燃着？莫扎特猛地站起身，看到了窗外雕塑般的行人，以及喷泉池里悬浮在空中的水珠。

大白天活见鬼了。

神啊！怎么办！我沃尔夫冈·英俊潇洒仪表堂堂风流倜傥人见人爱·莫扎特今天就要因为无聊死在科洛雷多身边了。诶等等，科洛雷多！

莫扎特突然觉得人生有了希望。反正自己怕不是要死了，不如趁这家伙动不了赶紧把想干的都干了。抱着及时行乐以及不皮一下怎么行的心态，他坐回地毯上，纤细的手指大肆抚摸着男人健硕的腰背。撩开耳边几缕金色的发丝，莫扎特凑到科洛雷多跟前，含住了他的耳尖。 他饶有兴味地用舌头玩弄着，还在耳廓上恶意地咬了两口。放开耳朵，他顺着脖颈一路啃咬着，舔弄着记忆中对方的敏感点，然后加重力道，在后颈、脊梁与肩胛骨上留下痕迹。舔得累了，莫扎特便停下了动作，转而去看身下人的脸。 科洛雷多那一副禁欲教授研究文献的表情，让莫扎特不禁露出了将军凯旋般的灿烂笑容。他不知道为什么，明明对方像个木偶般毫无回应，这样的冷漠却让他更加硬得发疼。

他绕到科洛雷多身后，费了半天劲扒下了他的内裤，露出下面丰满的臀肉。这白皙让他想到甜美多汁的荔枝，果肉饱满到几乎涨破外皮。他用牙齿轻轻撕扯着富有弹性的丰硕，然后用舌头舔进臀缝，用唾液一点点濡湿对方的后穴。他早已迫不及待了。草草做了一下扩张后，莫扎特直接不顾一切地捅到最深，这紧致几乎让他直接射出来。如果这家伙能动的话，说不定会被我刚才这一下干到哭。莫扎特这样想着，又狠狠抽插了几下。平时他如果这么侵略进来大概会被科洛雷多直接掀翻并威胁再也不上床了，但这次他可以肆无忌惮，而且毫无反抗能力的希罗激发了他更强的掌控欲和占有欲。他骑跨在他的大腿上，握着他的胯，卖力地顶弄着，好像屁股上装了马达。分身的顶端在温热的肠壁上四处乱撞，像只惊恐的小鹿想要逃离，却被肠肉紧紧地绞着，无法脱身。莫扎特觉得突然大汗淋漓。就要高潮了。他赶忙抽出来，颤抖着射在了科洛雷多的后腰上。

莫扎特趴在科洛雷多身上缓了口气，然后好心地给他提上了内裤，装作无事发生。“唉，你说你，大早上的脱光了给谁看呢。”高潮过后的莫扎特百无聊赖地自言自语。“昨天的衣服都洗了，开衣柜会吵到你休息。”突如其来的回答让莫扎特心里一惊。时间开始正常流转了，但是……希罗后腰上的精液他还没来得及擦掉。科洛雷多站起身，把地上的一摊东西摆在茶几上，向卧室走去。他甩了甩发麻的手臂，又抬了抬酸胀的肩膀。可能是趴得太久了。

他正想着，后颈上袭来一阵酥麻，随后那刺激顺着脊梁骨一路向下，击得他两腿一软踉跄着跌在地上，拍得楼板一震。别是被我搞坏了吧……莫扎特赶忙过来查看情况，只见科洛雷多半个身子缩在床上大口喘着粗气，身子一颤一颤，脚趾蜷起用力蹬着地板，皮肤以肉眼可见的速度透出红色。科洛雷多觉得自己正在被一群鬣狗围攻。他们滴着口水的舌头舔遍自己全身上下每一块肌肤，然后一拥而上撕咬着肩膀、后颈、耳垂、两肋、臀部及大腿，而且后腰还又凉又黏的，并且有些酸胀。后穴也被撕裂一样的痛着，但这痛却让他兴奋，让他想到莫扎特。对了，莫扎特，莫扎特在哪？他想让莫扎特的掌心按上每一处疼痛，抚着他的背，给他带来解脱。

“希罗……你还好吗？天，你硬得真厉害，我帮你一下吧。”莫扎特努力装出关切的样子，却在心里不得不承认，自己有多喜欢看着科洛雷多紧咬下唇、承受痛苦的画面。“不，我没事。”“这可不像没事，来吧，让我帮你。”没等科洛雷多再次拒绝，莫扎特便贴了上来。他拖着几乎是在抽搐的科洛雷多上床躺下，摘了他的眼镜放在床头柜上，然后爱抚他每一处因刺激而紧张到抽动的肌肉。 不，这有些太多了。莫扎特的抚慰让科洛雷多感觉自己可能误食了春药，迫切地渴望着对方的硬挺进入自己。他因快感而浑身潮红，紧紧抓着莫扎特的手臂，在刺激涌来时不禁闷哼出声。莫扎特被那双湿漉漉的眼睛盯着，鼻腔被雨后松林的气息占满。他吻上那片松林，一手蹂躏着科洛雷多的乳头，另一手伸向床头柜摸索润滑剂。

“不……别……”科洛雷多含混地说着，拧着腰躲闪莫扎特扒他内裤的手。但莫扎特哪管那些，他用手指将润滑剂抹匀，接着对准发红的后穴顶了进去。这一下让在床上一向沉默的科洛雷多咬着牙不让自己叫出来，却还是挤出了一声哭腔，眼角也不受控制地流出滴泪来。“没想到您的歌喉竟也如此动人，”莫扎特咬着乳头的嘴依然闲不住，“不过我还以为您更擅长低音。”科洛雷多太紧了。他试着抽插了一下，没等移动几毫就痛得身下人腹肌紧绷，弯起身子嘶嘶地倒抽气。 莫扎特低下头去，亲了亲科洛雷多紧闭的双眼和满是汗珠的前额。“你看你这么紧张，后穴都裂口子了。”莫扎特心疼地看着有些渗血的粉红嫩肉。“你放松点，我好出来。”“没事。”“真没事？”他默默点头，咬了咬下唇。

莫扎特轻叹一声，将手指插进年长者金色的发丝，拉着他迫使他仰起头。科洛雷多感到他的舌尖刷上自己胸肌中间的低陷和两边的突起，随后是锁骨、颈窝，一直到耳侧。这看起来一定很奇怪，狮子成了小鹿的猎物。莫扎特加大了下身摆动的力度，用肉体狠狠撞击碾磨着猎物的敏感点和前列腺，每一下都激得科洛雷多闷哼出声。疼痛与快感混合在一起如海浪般一下下冲刷着他，让他眼前发白。“轻点……”“轻点？求我。”莫扎特坏笑着往前一挺，顶得科洛雷多喉咙里漏出一声呜咽。

绝不。

高傲与自尊是从出生起就深深刻在科洛雷多骨子里的。让他求饶？没可能。就算是莫扎特也不行。

他愤愤地别过头去，回绝莫扎特灼热的目光和不断凑上来索吻的唇。牙关紧锁，深绿色的双瞳死盯着那道从窗帘缝隙中透进来的光。这可能真的太过分了。莫扎特心想。他从没见过科洛雷多这样：脸上的红色渐渐褪去，转为毫无血色的惨白。前胸仍是粉红的，上面布满了细密的汗珠。拳攥在身体两侧，手臂上肌肉隆起，像是在和床垫较着劲。他伸手摸上紧绷的脸颊，出乎意料地感到冰冷。确实是做得太过了。

莫扎特停止了下身的动作。他俯下身，温柔地将扭到一边的头转回来，在闹别扭的家伙脸上印下一串轻吻。“那一定很疼。对不起。”莫扎特轻轻地道歉，前额顶着前额，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。尽管对方停止了动作，科洛雷多依然觉得肠道末端饱胀得像是要炸裂。只有莫扎特才知道个中缘由。刚才在外面时科洛雷多无法对他的力道作出反应，他也无从得知自己的动作会不会导致对方的不适。他等着科洛雷多缓过气来，后者则努力放松自己，调整着呼吸。他睫毛微抖，喉结不时上下滑动着，这让莫扎特觉得自己无处释放的坚挺胀得更疼了。

“不然我们用手解决一下？”

“你的下半身好像不这么想。”

这家伙总是不会好好说话。莫扎特暗自腹诽。

“那我继续咯？”

“动作快点。撑不了太久。”

“所以你到底是要轻点还是快点？”

“……闭嘴。”

莫扎特欣然从命，除了闭嘴的部分。

“哦天，你绞得真紧。睁开眼睛看看我嘛。是这吗？喔看来是了！再来一下！超爽的吧！ich bin extraodinär!”开启上下同时狂轰滥炸模式的莫扎特简直能烦死个人。科洛雷多觉得现在不仅下面疼，头比下面更疼。他快晕过去了。在反应过来之前，他已经射了莫扎特一身，弄得他们俩小腹上满是粘腻。“诶呀这么快就被操射了，我还没来得及照顾你的小家伙呢。”科洛雷多原本发白的脸唰地一下红了。

高潮过后的身体无比敏感，但莫扎特没有丝毫停下动作的想法。他吻上科洛雷多咬得留下齿痕的唇，加快了进出的动作。等莫扎特也终于释放在他体内时，科洛雷多已经彻底没了力气，像只刚睡醒的晒足了太阳的大猫，软绵绵地瘫在床上，因高潮的余韵微微地发着抖。而莫扎特则仍有着随时可以再来一发的精力，倚在科洛雷多身边玩弄着他卷曲的头发，像撸着一只温顺的大猫。

后来时间停止这种怪事再也没发生过。

不过在那之后科洛雷多被莫扎特干哭了不止一回。

沃尔夫冈·ich bin schuldlos（无辜）·莫扎特表示，

这跟本不能怪他。

都是太阳的错！


End file.
